Feudal Conan
by Matsuda Ruki
Summary: What would happen if the Mouri Agency one day got a strange call from a certain familar school girl that a certain hanyou went missing. It'd be a case only the great Shinichi Kudo could solve. Romance & Humor.Chapter four up!
1. Here comes Kagome!

Feudal Conan

((Here comes Kagome!))

(A/N: Keep in mind I do -not- own Inuyasha or Detective Conan (As much as I'd love to!) And yes I will be crossing the animes....Why? Well, it all started when I had an image given to me that a friend had spotted. (( )) Being the die-hard Inuyasha/Conan fan that I am...I couldn't help but to "ooo and aww." Anyway, after much deliberation I decided that due to how well the two images seem to fit one another. I'd make a fanfiction about it!

Plot What would happen if the Mouri Agency one day got a strange call from a certain familar school girl clad in green and white? That a certain hanyou had been missing from her world now for quite some time. Obviously this would all soon turn into a case that could only be solved by the great Shinichi Kudo! Lots of surprises and twists at every turn, a must read for you anime otaku's that love cross overs! Also on that note: Yes I am aware that Kagome and the DC bunch probably are from other area's in Japan..but..if the case was that important..i'm sure she's heard of the Mouri Agency. ((I mean who hasn't...right?))

----------------

"Mom I'm going to school now!" Kagome made her way out the door from her home. Alot had been troubiling her. It'd been a year now since she first ventured into the Sengoku Jidai era and already she had lost track of Inu-Yasha, well atleast for that week so far. 'Sometimes I swear he's worse than a little kid..' She sighed from this and adjusted her bookbag strap. "I mean it wouldn't bug me if he'd just tell me when he's coming to my time.."

Kicking a small pebble along the ground idly she still felt left in a lost thought, 'why'd he wanted to come anyway? I didn't even know of his being here until I found another broken alarm clock..' After all, she had been home without hearing a word of him the whole week. If the issue was of any importance he'd clearly make it be known so. "I'm growing worried...I hope nothing bad happend.." School for Kagome had came just as fast as it went.

Good thing too, she had been so behind due to her 'adventures' that she had trouble thinking straight. The last class bell had rung, and Kagome was walking along now with the ever so popular Houjo. "So Kagome...where have you been?" The poor boy could only wonder after all. "Me?!" She sighed looking down lost in thought, 'Pull yourself together girl...you know one day he's not going to be here to walk with you like this..better make the best of it!'

With a warm smile she looks toward him, "Just busy I guess" Houjo asked inquisitvly, "Tending to your pnemonia again?" That did it! Kagome could of severly hurt her grandpa given he wern't releated for making up such an excuse. "What?!! No no! Just uh..." She couldn't figure out how to finish that sentence so she gave the benefit of the doubt, "Well yeah...guess so.."

Lucky for Kagome a random fangirl for Houjo came flocking by and pulled him away. 'Glad someone else took care of the problem for me...' Outside now, she noticed a odd poster on a telephone pole. Of course it wouldn't of caught her eye, if not the fact of the bright neon green nearly blinding her, reading aloud she quoted, "Mouri Agency...for..all your...unsolved..cases..."

It took awhile before the equation set in. Missing Hanyou, plus worried school girl, equals..a case for someone else! Sure! Why not! Quick to rip the sign from the pole, she rushed on home and took off her school uniform for the day. She knew that while the case may not be as important to someone else as it was to her, she had to be ready just in case the detective took it as serious regardless.

It was just to bad for Kagome's knowledge that the soon 'would-be' detective lacked anything of good sense. Yet,she didn't want her mother to think that she lost it, telling her she was running half way across town for a guy in dog ears..her grandpa was already was making up enough fake illnesses even with knowing of Inu-yasha.

The only person outside of herself that knew of Inu-Yasha actually exsisting was her brother, and he was no where to be found. 'Probably off playing detective again with the kids down the street..' that was the best idea she came up with for his absence. Funny, how ironic some things turned themself out to be in the end. "Guess I..have no choice but to use an outside phone.." She sighed, wondering if she even had the correct currency to do so. "Maybe..."

Shoving a hand in her pants pocket which she recently changed into she only came up empty handed. "Darn!" She hated to ask her mother for money, because she always went into some long un-explained story about how she needed to have a job or that 'money doesn't grow on trees' typical mother like love for you.

She smiled, getting an idea from no where. "It's taking a long shot...and I normally wouldn't do it..but desprate times call for desprate measures..." In a huff of determination and a clench fist to match, Kagome soon found herself drifting in none other than the direction of Houjo's home. "I only hope this gets me somewhere in the long run....."

She really had her doubt, the only thing keeping her to stick to her motivation was that her "poor lost puppydog" might be hurt and injured off somewhere. After all, with such a huge culture shock who knows what the mutt was getting himself into. Hesitantly rapping on Houjo's door, it was much later by now.

She knew either he, or someone in his family just had to be home. After all, it wasn't as if she was asking for his hand or anything, as much as he could only wish, she just needed either the correct currency to make the call outside or to borrow their home phone for the time being.

Not getting a fast answer she leans toward the door, "Hello? Anyone home?" Curiousity could really kill the cat at the moment, finally the door squeaked open. "Yes?" Came a female voice. Kagome easily recognized it, "Hello..Is Houjo home?" What turned out to be his mother could only look distraught, "Yes but I'm afraid he's not feeling well at the moment..."

She didn't look well herself, but still offered Kagomes company. "I'm sure he'd love to see you though...right this way" His mother made her way up the steps which could only seem to last forever, there wern't many other places to go so she knew Kagome would trail on behind.

Stepping inside the house, the distance between the two seemed much too far, and the house gave off an erie feeling to match. After all, she knew of where Houjo lived but never expected she'd visit like this any year soon. The fact was anything less than obvious, her heart belonged to Inu-Yasha, so why would she visit some simple highschool crush's house out of the blue? Why? To get money of course! Well no, now that made her sound like some degenerate hussie, and that was the last thing she wanted to come across as.

Let's just say she was there for Houjo's benefit. She was only positive he had tried to stop by numerous times when she was 'ill'. So, lets call it 'Returning the favor', after what seemed endless she panted and inhaled deep for air leaning over with her palms on her knees. "That...sure took it..out of me.."

Yet Houjo's mother appeared like the trip was nothing at all. "So sorry guess I forgot to warn you about the flight.." She laughed as if what she said was meant to be as a joke but Kagome could only gaze in dull effort. 'Yeah...ha ha..' was all she could think then. "So..this his room?"

His mother, who akwardly enough by then was venturing back down the stairs by then called back, "Just go on in..maybe you can cheer him up" That scared her, you'd think a mothers intuition would be going off at a time like this. You know, boy and girl plus the hormones...hello?! She shivered at even the thought of doing a 'thing' like that with him and just made her way in. What she saw was anything but pleasent, poor Houjo really was sick! "Hello mothe--" Houjo, staring in disbelief sat up fast. "Kagome?!? What're you doing here?!!"

She eyed aside at the ground. 'Trust me I'm asking myself the same question' was her real answer yet instead she smiled innocently, "I came to check up on you of course...you don't mind...do you?" Boy, Houjo could of nearly wet himself from the excitment. "No no! Of course not! sit sit!" On command, she slowly sits, at the far far end of his bed. Yet, she atleast sat down anyway. "So have you been diagnosed yet?"

Houjo shook his head, "No...so I don't even know if it's contagious or not." Kagome sputtered her next word, before she spoke it. "So it could be serious...and you don't even know?!!" She quickly stood up only to have Houjo grab her hand in plead. "Don't go...You've never been here before and I guess this is a bad time..but..I'd like to talk to you.." She gulped, 'What if he asks you out? what will you do then?!!'

All these thoughts, running through her mind it could really throw her for a loop. "Well I...that is..." "Tongue-tied as usual I see.." he grinned yet smiled. 'Why is it even when he's sick he can still throw some stupid comment?!' was all she could wonder. "Fine..I'll stay..." It might sound wrong to some, but she knew he could use the company after all, whats the worse Inu-Yasha could do?

In another part of town, a familar figure in a red haori and baseball cap appears to be on all fours sniffing the ground. The problem is by now, night has set. Even in Kagome's time the new moon still meant that Inu-Yasha lost his powers. "I can smell her..I swear it!"

Whenever Inu-yasha lost his powers in Kagomes time his sense of direction became about as terrible as Ryouga's. "She's hiding on me! Damn her!" It wouldn't look so weird, if he was in his usual state he could just say he was an overgrown puppydog looking for its owner, or lack thereof.

Yet now, now he was 'human' so being thus made him look anything but normal. "She knows how much I need her to find the shikon shards! Why does she keep hiding on me like this?!!!" Unaware to Inuyasha all around him a sudden crowd of people began to swarm at his being such a spectacle.

Murmurs of, "Whats that guy doing?" and "Mommy what's wrong with him?" could only be picked up by his sensitive hearing. Growling he shot up and yelled defensivly, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN ANYONE SNIFF THE GROUND BEFORE?!!!" A older man, one who looked as though he really needed to keep his nose from where it didn't belong spoke up. "Well now that you mention it..."

Looking disgusted Inuyasha bit his tounge and knew that he had to hold himself back from killing anyone, making that promise to Kagome long ago. Turning around and walking off angered he just sputtered things incoharently until he finally managed to calm himself down, only due to running into a victoria's secret store. 'Damn monk..'

All the fancy leathers and lacing had pulled him in, 'this is all his fault..he wore off on me!' That seemed to be his motive for everything, given if it were relating to something perverted. Yet, one day he knew, all the excuses they'd catch up and now he could only hope time continued to remain on his side. "Guess it..wouldn't hurt.."

Taking himself in, he was only thrown back out moments later. Sitting in confusion on the cold hard ground, a light pink bra strapped to were his normal ears would be given if he were in his normal state, he just didnt understand. "What...I thought it was a hat store!" he could only shout in vain due to loosing his previous hat upon being tossed otside.

Now however, an angry bodyguard had stood outside the door for protection. "Feh.." He retorted coldly and picked himself back up. "Her..scent..it's suddenly become stronger" Little did he realize it was due to rather than finding Kagomes home that he ran across Hojo's. "Funny..I thought her house was in the other direction..."

Sniffing at the air, rather than ground figuring this way if anyone second glanced he could say he 'Smelled someone cooking something' the scent carried him off to a rather large house of which he could only gawk at in amazement. "Well it aint no demon...but I know she's here...this is the strongest wiff I've got of her scent all day..."

Staring at the large wooden door before he knew what hit him he was already knocking upon it. The woman who answered gave him chills, "WOAH!" He leapt back and put up his fists in defense. "Where's Kagome?!!!" he demanded. The woman gazed at him then turned round, "Just...follow me.."

Leading him up the multiple sets of stairs she just kept muttering about 'Kids today and their sense in fashion' and 'Trends for me were nothing like this..' Bowing as if she were a waitress near the door she speaks dully, "Master Houjo awaits you inside..." 'Houjo?'

He questioned to himself, by then what he figured to be his mother was already proceeding back down. "I thought she said Kagome was her--..." Thats when finally, a gear in his head turned. Busting down the door, the scene he found was anything but good. "Ka--ka-...Kagome?!!!"

Who would of guessed he'd ever, let alone anyone else, believe the sight then. There was Kagome laying on her back and Houjo whom happend to be shirtless hovering above her fiddling with a button on her shirt. Yet what Inu-yasha didn't realize was that the only reason the situation looked so horrible is due to Houjo's incessive talking about school.

Kagome being so used to fighting off demons and warding off others it had simply put her to sleep, which still remained her current position. "....." It really left poor Inu-yasha speechless. He would of understood if it looked like she was putting up a fight, but that wasn't the case.

Heartbroken, or acting the part as what a female would, Inu-yasha quietly exited from the scene and down the many many steps until he finally zoomed from the house. "I'll teach her to cheat on me!!! She'll see!" Either he really was a sore loser, or he was completely oblivious to the, 'Hey I can't choose between a dead girlfriend and reincarnation' bit. Whatever the case, he refused to take what just happend lightly. "She'll expect me to go back...so I can't do that...and I can't go to her house either..maybe I should..." Thats when Inu-yasha got a sudden devious idea, and he knew just what to do...

Hearing the door slam, and seeing the red zoom past she knew automatically who it was, "InuYas--.." But it was too late, he had left the scene the moment he arrived. How did she end up in this prediciment anyhow? One minute she was laughing and joking with Houjo, then this?

She had to back track in her mind, 'Lets see..he pleaded that I stay and then...' Thats when she recalled the matter at hand, 'I remember now..I didn't want to leave because it'd of made him feel bad..so we started to talk about what I've been missing in school..somehow that must of put me asleep..but that still doesn't explain why...'

She shot a cold glare toward Houjo. Any other time she knew him for, 'the most popular boy in school' but now this? Simply because the talk of school bore her enough to put her asleep? She wouldn't allow it, atleast not by him. She had so much respect for him too. Such a shame he suddenly turned into being of the same profile as a certain other lecherous monk.

No, no that wasn't right either. For even she knew Miroku would never stoop as low as to try to take advantage of a girl sleeping. Or so thats what she recalled anyway, she could be wrong. In Miroku's case, with his 'possesed hands' as he would like to call, plus the fact that he wouldn't of tried by now was probably beyond her.

Thankfully now she had Sango to keep him occupied, 'No use thinking about that though' she thought. It was just the fact that she thought of Houjo to be 'better than the rest of the guys' What a shame, who knew with just a half hour of being alone with him it could prove her theory wrong. "I'm...I'm going home now.."

She didn't feel a lick of difference for his sickness now at all. Rebuttoning herself she walked from his room and slammed the door. 'Some nerve!' she sighed feeling extremly flustered. 'Not only did it get Inu-yasha in a huff but now look at the mess I got myself into...' The flashback played in her mind, how hurt Inu-Yasha looked.

It could really make her cry and...."Was that a..bra on his head?" She wondered aloud and smiled gently, yet even the smile faded. "Now isn't the time..I..I have to find him..." Lucky for her, after the explanation to Houjo's mother of his 'idle hands' she gave her enough money to use a telephone outside on a main street.

She would of used their phone, but once again the talk to a detective would probably make his mother only wonder about what really went on in the home environment. Having folded the paper for the 'Mouri Agency' into her pocket earlier on she draws it back out. The paper was old and slightly torn so she had to be as careful as possible.

Most of the phone booths located around the town happend to be the kind you'd walk into and shut the door. Glad for this, and doing so Kagome gazed at the paper squinting to make out the numbers. Back on the chase just like before she knew things were going to be twice as hard to fix now.

The phone pressed up to her ear, thanks to her shoulder's support, she slowly pressed in the numbers the way she saw them on the paper and awaited pick-up from the other line. She could only hope it'd work...

End of Chapter One!

--------------------------------

(Authors note: ...So what do you guys think? I think the Houjo thing was a good twist. Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction. Flame if you want, but it'll only add to the fire for my smores =D! For those of you that aren't familar with Ranma..let's just say Ryouga couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, even if someone paid him good money ; I hope you all took the time out to look at the Image I refered to in the begining that inspired me to start up this fanfic or else you might be kind of clueless to what would posess me to do such a thing...Thank you and depending on reviews shall depend on how fast chapter 2 is posted! )


	2. Green peices of paper!

Green peices of paper!

(A/N: Well that sure was a quick update wasn't it? All of your guys replies inspired me to make up another chapter real quick. My imaginations' always running so I decided to give you guys another chapter! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first, I apoligize for making it be in such a large clump like that, now it should be easier to read 3 )

"Conan answer the phone!" Ran called out currently being in the shower, yet she heard nothing aside from the phones rining. "Dad?" Still, no answer. Frustrated and hearing the phone ring sytematically she dressed herself quickly then slowly picked up the phone. "Mouri Agency, may I ask whose calling?"

She tried to sound as sweet as possible given that she was interupted in her shower knowing if it was a case they could use the money. Kagome, on the other end of the line felt so glad to know someone was home, after all she let it ring over ten times. Discussing her story with the girl that Kagome would soon enough be meeting later Ran somehow found it for a joke.

"A...what?" Kagome accidently slipped when spilling the story, she informed Ran he was a 'Hanyou' when he was actually for the moment in human form. "I mean..thats just a nickname!" Kagome recovered from the slip up with ease. "Right..I see.." Ran couldn't be any less confused but wanted to make sure, "So..what your saying is..he's come up missing and you need someone to track him down?"

Kagome was glad it was another woman who answered, she knew if it were any male they'd of probably laughed for hours on end first. "Exactly!" confirmed Kagome from the other end. "Well..it is a long shot, and no ones home..but if you like I cou--" Ran never had her chance to finish the sentence, for when she was about to her father walked in. "Hold on just one second!" Kagome sighed slowly, 'He's probably not going to bother..' she thought.

Just then a males voice replied, and sounding rather cheezy no less. "Damsel in distress I hear?!" Somehow, Richard took her to be older than what Ran probably made it sound, this making Kagome remain silent. "So is this guy.. a boyfriend or some fling...am I getting hot ?" Ran couldn't believe her father sometimes, being so blunt like that.

"Dad!" Snatching the phone from him she glared in his direction, "I'm sorry you'll have to forgive him..I think he might of had too much to drink.." "Drink!?" He scoffed and stepped outside the door for a moment only to toss inside a sleeping Conan. "Do you call -that- drinking?!"

He was staring at the phone as he continued, "The little brat was following me around all day...I tell you, getting a huge lump sum or not from his folks we need to talk him back..I can't even work on a case anymore without him sticking his nose in!" In shock, unsure of how Conan could wind up asleep like that to begin with she lifts him up into her arms. "Shame on you for picking on him!" Spotting the phone to be open, Richard grabbed for it quick, "I don't feel a bit of shame at all" He replied coldly then spoke back into the phone. "So come on, I need details..."

Kagome didn't know where to start, the thought of how this would all turn out if they couldn't find him before sunrise disturbed her greatly. "Well you see..." she slowly began to start yet suddenly at that current moment Conan woke up to find himself in an akward position. When Ran had picked him up to defend him from her father, unknowingly to her she was holding him to her like a teddybear all along. Making a muffled sound Conan poked at her side a few times, this causing Ran to panick and drop him from her arms on his head.

Hearing all the nose in the background, Kagome found talking this way was useless. "Tell me how to get there, we can discuss it in person." Richard found it kind of odd, but money was money after all. Too bad he didn't know this would wind up being a case for free. After much given direction, Kagome had put the phone on the receiver and began to make her way.

"Sir can I help you?" A young man asked. "I'm uh..looking for some new clothing..." blurted the hanyou. "Of course, right this way.." directed the first male. "Heh..this ought to teach her." Inu-yasha snickered and scowled. The man who was directing him of where to go couldn't help but find his sense in style absurd as well. "I see exactly why you came..." He chortled. "Not funny" was all Inu-yasha found himself saying. "I really do admire your long black hair..how long has it taken you to get to that length?" Inu-yasha felt clueless, "Uh..I just...take care of it well?" He didn't know what to say.

"Well I see your into the baggy fashion so.." He lead him further down then pointed to the aisle way infront. "This section of the store is all for you..." Stepping away to let Inu-yasha have at it he smiled, "Just call if you need anything!" Amazed and staring from his left to right, there was more cargo pants and other related like items than the eye could see. "He aint kidding..." Inuyasha admited grabbing for a pair of pants. "They do look like a good style.." It was too bad for Inu-yasha that he didn't understand the saying, 'money makes the world go round' for given what was soon to happen he could only wish he would have.

Seeing no one else in view, Inu-Yasha unbeknowst to what a 'changing room' was began to strip right then and there, until ironically one of Kagome's school friends caught him. Trying to look away quick he grabbed her by the wrist, "You tell Kagome ANYTHING and i'll...i'll....." Whatever the smell was his nose suddenly inhaled was itching him to sneeze. Doing so, he wound up getting the remains of the sneeze all over Kagomes friend, who could only be disgusted. "....."

Running away from the scene the girl never meeting Inu-Yasha to know him by looks atleast he scoffed and then noticed the changing rooms. "How come those people are coming in with one outfit...but out with another?" Stalking over slowly he tried to peek his head underneath to see if it were some kind of magic. Too bad he happend to stick his head underneath the door of the girls changing room. A shrill loud enough to break glass was emitted through the air. Instead of break glass the pitch made Inu-Yasha fall over in pain. "OW OW OW! OKAY I GET IT!!"

Shaking his head to get rid of the sound he slowly stumbled to his feet. "So thats where people change..." Walking to the other side he assumed those were for the men. Finding one vacant, after finding many that wern't, he declothed himself the rest of the way to see a mirror. "The hell?" He didn't mean to sound conceited but seeing himself in whatever it was infront of him made him grin. "Whose that sexy beast! it's you isn't it?! oh yes it is!"

Talk about uncharacteristic, lets just say someone's had too much drama to intake and forgot how to act correctly. After amusing himself and changing he stuffed his haori in a ball and into the comparent of the new clothing he was wearing and decided he liked what he was in just fine. Carrying himself out of the store, the alarm suddenly went off.

"Eh?" he asked but before he had second glance a man much taller than him and oddly enough resembling the looks of miroku had him on the ground, knee to the back and his arms shoved behind his back. "Theif!" acused the taller man. "What?!" retorted Inu-yasha, "Look I aint no thi..whatever the hell it is your calling me, now get off!"

Yet the man didn't budge. "Give us back what you took..or else we call in the authorities!" With a bemused 'heh' Inu-yasha sprang up from the position, obviously over powering the man regardless of stature he shakes his head. "I aint took nothin so I aint stickin around." With that he fled from the scene, being twice as fast as any human people who caught the incident could only stare in shock. "Someone call the police quick!"

Kagome sat now in the office of the Mouri agency. After much discussion she could only look anything less than disapointed. "So..will you help me Detective?" Richard found something to be kind of phony,as he continued to jot down what she informed him about "Not sure..I mean we normally don't do cases like this.."

Ran facefaulted as she snatched the paper from her father to see doodles of what a older Kagome could possibly look like. Wanting to gag Ran merely crumbled up the paper and tossed it aside. "I think it's the least you can do dad...she did travel far enough after all.." Being curious Conan hopped down from the center of the conversation as he'd always do and uncrumpled the peice of paper. "Way to go old man..."

He thought "Nice way to not come off looking like a pervert..boy it's just a good thing she didn't see it..." Kagome just then saw Conan. "Oh! You're awake!" What everyone had thought to be a sleeping Conan had actually woke up earlier on and heard the case the moment Kagome arrived. In panick, Conan tried to toss the paper but Kagome had approached him and took it before he had the chance.

"Uh oh..." He thought then sighed eyeing away "Lets just hope she's not the brigtest crayon in the box or we just lost out on some money.." The artwork was so crummy it could easily be mistaken as a childs. "Oh it's so adorable!" Kagome squealed then lifted Conan to hug him. Conan couldn't believe it, 'glad i was right...but do I -have- to take credit for his work?"

With a sigh he just went on along with the act and laughed nervously. "Thanks I'm glad you like it" that was the best he could do for now but he made sure to get Richard back for it later if possible. Realizing that the case had never been a set 'yes' or 'no' she walked back to the couch holding Conan in her arms.

It felt so weird, to have someone else admire him, considering he was only used to Ran holding him the way she was. "Please Detective you have to help me..if i don't find him soon..well..it..." She looked down and began to cry, the tears falling onto Conan. 'why is she crying when she was just so happy a moment ago..?' he thought then decided to play the cute act to help make her feel better.

"Um, Miss if you like I can come along with you to keep you company?" Kagome looked down, nearly forgetting he was there, "Are you sure?" He smiled happily. "Yeah! And I'm sure Ran'll come and then her dad'll just have to take the case!" Still feeling sore about Conan taking his artwork credit, Richard shot a cold look in his direction. "Why you litt--" Yet Ran answered for him. "Sure i'd love to go! My dad would love to accept the case too!" Richard folded his arms then looked off outside the window, "Yeah yeah..i just better be getting paid heavily for this..."

On the run from the law, Inu-yasha found himself having the same issues of being some 'thief' in many stores every time he stopped at one. Each store was unaware of the last encounter so had no clue til after the fact. "What the hell are they going on about?! I'm just taking clothing! It's what I see Kagome do all the time!" Then he had a flash back, of whenever he did see Kagome by something she'd hand something that looked like paper to a man or woman, have the item bagged then leave the store.

"that's what I need!" he said still speeding along down the street. "Those green peices of paper!" He recalled a time helping Kagome's mother when she went into some tall building. The man gave her the green peices of paper there! That's right! Inu-yasha sure was making Kagome sorry, just not in the way he first intended.

Coming to a hault he found a huge building like the one he remembere before. "I bet this is it!" With his new clothing, and aside from his speed he looked like a normal human being. Which was good for atleast now he blended it. Walking inside the place he gazed toward the clock. A guard stepped over and told him to make his purchase or withdraw quick, due to the bank closing soon. 'Bank?' he asked himself, 'that must be the name of the place they keep the green slips of paper!'

Timidly walking up toward an older woman behing a counter he didn't know what he was asking for. "I want the uh..green slips of paper.." his sounding so shy was actually kind of cute. Good thing for him the woman understood his lingo. "Yeah okay, I need you to fill out a form..and then I need to know how much y'wanna withdraw" The woman seemed tired of dealing with people like him. "Sign..?"

He asked stupidily as she sighed shoving a form in his face. "Sign here..here...here here.." After what seemed like a good four hours of hearing the word 'hear' Inu-Yasha was growing fed up. Enraged he yelled. "JUST GIVE ME ALL THE GREEN SLIPS OF PAPER!!!!!" Gasping the woman automatically hit the 'emergency' button located underneath the panel of the counter. Once again alarm sirens began to go off.

"I didn't even try on any clothing this time!!!" He yelled out looking around frantically for a place to escape. Too bad when the woman pressed the button all the doors and windows went under immediate lock down. "Shit!" He looked up. 'Heh..that ceiling aint got no bars..' In one swift motion Inu-yasha lept up high, and busted through the roof with ease.

It was just too bad he was making more of a ruckus trying to get Kagome back for what he thought she had done than what he realized. Hopping from rooftops now as if they were trees he stopped when a familar scent tickled his senses. "It's..." He continued to sniff the air, as drool began to form. "Ramen!!!"

Squealing nearly like a school girl Inu-yasha leapt at increased speed now until he could find out where the Ramen scent was coming from. Looks like it was just another random incident that wouldn't wind up looking well in favor for poor Inu-yasha..and just how long would it take for the Mouri agency to find him with his new threds anyway?

(A/N: I tried to stick in some comedy, I know it's normally psychologists who take notes but i'm sure if it was a big case they'd do the same. I can't recall Richard's japanese name, (not like many know it) so I stuck with the dubbed. I hope you all enjoyed chapter two!)


	3. You Already know

**Chapter 3 **- You already know

(A/N: After a long long...long break..and much needed roleplay to motivate me. I'm back! ...Does anyone even read this now? It's probably so old..re-reading the last two chapters I realized not only am I a slacker, but queen of the typo's. Thanks to that, this queen has decided to give you all more of what you wanted...More Feudal Conan! ) )

Still on the trail of the ramen, Inuyasha could only curse in his mind. Just how long could one night take anyway? He was sick of being human and he knew his strength was so limited in this state that any mere demon would find such as hilarious. "Good thing there's no theat in Kagome's time.." If it wasn't for that thought, Inuyasha probably would of drove himself mad with pure paranoia. Finally he saw it, not much to the eye to behold, but enough anyway. It was a qauint little noodle cart. The man operating it seemed anything less of smart, but that was a good thing to the hanyou. Leaping down he had to push through a pretty heavy crowd just to get to the front of the line. Manners and patience just wern't something Inuyasha would want to settle down and wait on to learn. "I want..."

Drawing a blank, he then realized he never did decide if he even had a specific flavor of choice, let alone what he enjoyed. The man at the cart, who happend to be staring rather dumb foundly at the moment finally noticed that the majority of his customers were knocked on the ground from Inuyasha bombarding through. Finding the mutt to be no threat he hissed, "Hey! Whaddya think you're doing!" By that time Inuyasha had already began to help himself to any noodle of choice. Mouth full, Inuyasha took the mans apperance to thought, "He asks me what i'm doing? I atleast don't run around thinking goggles that old looking are still in fashion...what an idiot.." Shrugging and finding his unhealthy eating to be no problem he replied, "What do you think i'm doing, I was hungry"

Infuriated the man yanked the noodle cup from his hand, "I don't usually think but i KNOW you're habits are killing my business.." Something about Inuyasha to the man resembled a dog, waving a hand in the 'shoo shoo' motion he turned away to leave Inuyasha dumb struck. "Tch.." Knowing when he wasn't wanted Inuyasha went to turn and walk off as he often would when snubbed but instead only to run into someone else. The impact alone almost caused Inuyasha to collapse but he instead acted courteous for once to catch the person.

A long paused gaze was all that was said, the girl Inuyasha had nearly shoved over didn't look half bad, and apparently she didn't disagree. "Uh.." However, the girls intuition snapped into play and on immediate response she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and flipped him in a reverse 180 onto the ground. "You guys really must think i'm dumb huh! Look i don't HAVE any money" The booming voice from the girl revealed to be none other than Ran. "You're crazy lady! I was just trying to break your fall!" Ran smirked, "My fall huh?" Shoving her knee into his back and twisting an arm behind him to match she bellowed, "How about I break you instead!"

Confused? Ran earlier on had grown tired of hearing her father and kagome discuss things of the investigation. Even Conan had wandered off to find something else to do. The time was growing later and Ran forgot to make dinner. Quick to make decisions she thought ramen would be good for atleast a snack. Usually she'd cook regardless of time but given the current guest, she felt the need to impress a plus. Offering Conan to come along he mentioned of other plans so she wound up going out on her own free will. Yet so much for free, now she was apprhending what she thought was a would-be robber. If Ran only knew the half of it, Kagome never gave the agency a vivid image of the missing person, so Ran had no clue just who she had impaled. If he only had his strength back, Inuyasha would of shown her who was boss, how sad he still seemed to have the majority of the night left to suffer. "Can you just get off me!"

Lost in the moment, Ran refused the request. "Not until you confess you're a crook!" Inuyasha just couldn't figure her out, "For saving you!" Maybe the gears wern't turning in her head, he wasn't sure, "Look if this is payment for saving you then i'd hate to see if I was some crook!" Now to the audience, we know this is true, but to the untrained eye (IE: Inuyasha) well he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. She could see how much pain she was putting through him and gave up. "Fine..." Maybe by first impression she had assumed he was too weak to be apphrended so easily to steal to begin with. "You're too weak anyway..how about I make up this whole misunderstanding to you by buying you some...ramen?"

Snapping back for possible rebutal Inuyasha snorted, "WEAK! I'LL SHOW YOU WE--...did you say ramen?" Smiling Ran bought a cup for the injured hanyou. "Of course, here you go.." Amazing how much two people who seem so different had so much in common. Yet in some strange way the girl reminded him of Kagome. "Didn't get your name.." Eating her ramen rather lady like ran paused to gaze at him, "It's Ran...why?" Yet another moment of a lost gaze. "No reason..." Ran never did ask for his name, and more than likely never did intend to do so.

Back at the agency, Conan and Kagome were having fun playing, "Make over: Operation Richard" Sounds not like Kagome, I know what you're thinking, but girls like to have fun in akward ways. For Conan it was more or less revenge for all the times Richard had snubbed him as Shinichi and up to late. "How about some pearly pink Kagome?" Kagome smiled, they had to borrow the make-up from Ran's room but it was worth it. Apparently Richard was boozed up enough from previous days to that whenever he did sleep, he slept like a log. "Pearly pink then! Conan would you like to do the honors?" Taking the lipstick from her hand Conan truly felt like a kid again, he could almost remember the time he and ran did the same as children. "Sure!" Applying the lipstick in a rather thick coating to the lips he placed it on the floor, "Now what?"

Kagome put an index finger to her chin and gazed in thought, "Well.." She thought to all the times on how cute Inuyasha might look in make up as her visual aid, "He needs some cute to wear?" Giving a disguted look, the thought of Richard dressed that girly almost made the both of them vomit, "Nevermind.." was the only sound made unanimously. "Eyeshadow then?" Anything suggested by now was better than the thought of Richard in a dress or quite possibly worse. "I'm on it!" Conan quickly ran off to Ran's room once more to grab more make up. After all, being able not only to do something like this but to get a cheap laugh later and go into Ran's room without her knowing was almost like heaven in itself to Shinichi..yes, Shinichi. Almost thought he was forgot about huh? It was convient that Ran didn't need much make up anyway, Richard on the other hand was another case in itself, because it was only conclusive that he needed more make up than just for looks alone. "How about some pretty sandals or something?"

Kagome impled. Shinichi wretched inside from the commendation and shook his head fast, "No way! You might not know this but have you ever been around him after he's denounced a 'hard days work' ..." He could still clearly audibly remember everything in his mind, "It's not a pretty picture.." In a hushed tone, Kagome leaned to say, "How about once we're done..we give him the traditional silly stringing?" That was a shock, Shinichi would of never thought of such a thing. "Sure!" Laughing together, Kagome pleged, "Fire engine red or deep sea blue?" The amusement of the operation seemed never ending, and that's just the way everyone likes it in the end...right? right.

Back to the 'dyanmic duo' It appeared as if Ran and Inuyasha could almost be having a 'girls night out' Shopping, much more food for the ever needy mutt, movies, and even more clothing for him. Sure the black cargo pants and red shirt looked nice, but it clashed too much for Ran's liking. Somehow along the way, Ran had convinced Inuyasha to wear a sweat suit. How ironic it was all red, just like his haori. "It's kind of comfortable actually.." His haori felt much the same, but he actually had more manueverabily in the sweat suit. "Thanks Ran.." She smiled, "No problem uh..."

She never did get his name, more than likely because she presumed she wouldn't of spent so long with him after the sympathy dinner. "Inuyasha.." He mumbled as if to correct her, "Inuyasha?" She remembered someone back at the agency mentioning the name. "You wouldn't happen to know a girl wh--" Ran never got to finish, "She's looking for me isn't she?" Astonished that he was so quick to catch on Ran nodded, "Feh, forget her.." Okay, so maybe that wasn't the reaction Ran had hoped for, "She's really worried about you.."

Inuyasha knew the truth, the cold hard..and completly misunderstood to himself truth. "Worried enough to make out with that guy!" That was some information that Kagome forgot to mention, "Really? I'm so sorry to hear that..if there's anyway i can he--" Perhaps Ran shouldn't of said such a thing because within a moment later Inuyasha had finally sought the perfect way how to finally make Kagome pay...

_End chapter three!_

((A/N: I made a refrence to another famous anime character somewhere in this chapter! Can you tell? Suggestions for chapter four are acceptable, no flames..it'll only heat my jacuzzi out back ) For all of you in question: Inuyasha thinks with his head not his heart and to find out what he has planned (if it's not obvious) you'll just have to tune in next time and hope i don't take nearly as long for another chapter. ...Which again, I apolgize! ))


End file.
